El Destino No Esta Escrito
by Hechizera Leisa
Summary: Serena siente nostalgia al recordar a Seiya y sus hermanos, Una nueva chica ingresa a la preparatoria y Setsuna que planea?
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota: **Como Siempre se ha hecho los personajes de **"Sailor Moon"** no me pertenecen son de **Naoko Takeuchi**; La historia es hecha por mi hermano Erias y yo Leisa, espero que se diviertan con esta locura ojo es el primero que subimos así no sean tan malos ¿okis? ._

_**El Destino no esta Escrito**_

_Prologo_

_En alguna parte de los confines del espacio-tiempo un lugar donde se puede ver miles de colores bailando al son de una brisa imaginaria suave dando movimiento a los colores en unas formas raras y caprichosas formando un espectáculo maravilloso aun más extraordinario que una aurora, se encuentra una persona en silencio escuchando el movimiento del tiempo, esperando, vigilando los acontecimientos, hasta que de pronto siente una presencia y voltea a ver al sujeto que se le a presentado._

_- Tardaste mucho en venir... -- cruzando los brazos y dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie haciendo un puchero-- ¿no lo crees?_

_- Estaba ocupado en otros asuntos, sabes bien que no me gusta aparecer, pero he sentido perturbaciones, alguien esta interfiriendo con el tiempo._

_- Lo sé..._

_- También he estado investigando, pero no podemos intervenir directamente afectaríamos mucho_

_- ¿Afectar¿Que podríamos afectar? mas de lo que esta persona a hecho, tu mismo lo has dicho **Nadie debe de jugar con el Tiempo**_

_- Esta bien, esta bien, no te exasperes, averigüemos como es que ha podido acceder al tiempo, después vemos que medidas hemos de tomar¿ok, Ve pero no vayas a excederte y no llames mucha la atención, sé discreta como hasta ahora._

_- Aun cuando no me dieras la autorización para ir¿crees que dejaría esto así sin intervenir? Por ¡Todos los cielos! Me conoces mas que nadie en la vida, no me gusta quedarme de manos cruzadas y menos en este tipo de situación._

_- Esta bien recuerda no intervenir directamente¿de acuerdo? _

_- Ya me conoces jamás me excedo. _

_- Bien, entonces nos veremos pronto, vigila por ahora y sino hay otra opción hazte presente, recuerda solo si no hay mas remedio actúa como creas más conveniente._

_- Por favor, sabes que no soy tan ignorante como para aparecerme sin motivos, ya me las ingeniare ¿ok?_

_- De acuerdo, nos veremos entonces... _


	2. ¿Encuentros Del Tercer Tipo? oO?

**¿Encuentros Del Tercer Tipo? o.O?**

**-Tiempo presente-**

En alguna parte de la ciudad de Tokio, una chica se despierta en una cama con mantas de estrellitas y pequeños dragones jugando en sus nubes, junto a la cama un buró con su lámpara de noche, un libro de filosofía abierto a la mitad y un despertador en forma de estrella marcando las 6:00 am, a unos cuantos pasos ve su tocador con sus utensilios para arreglarse, se levanta y lo primero que hace es ir al closet por algo de ropa pensando que aun es muy temprano, después de sacar una muda limpia se dirige al baño a tomar una ducha para despertarse por completo, a los 15 minutos sale envuelta en una bata y se mira en el espejo y la imagen que refleja el espejo es un rostro de ojos negros, tez moreno claro, facciones delicadas, delgada y de mirada y sonrisa juguetona con una toalla envuelta en la cabeza para impedir que el pelo moje el suelo.

- Bien, creo que no tengo mas remedio¡es hora de jugar! --alza la mano mientras se le cae la toalla mostrando su pelo largo negro con mechones morados y azul oscuro--, el tiempo a llegado y necesitamos hacer las introducciones¡juas¿quien diría que tendría que volverme a presentar ante ella y más después de tantos años,--mientras, sé esta vistiendo-- lastima aun no puedo dejar que sepa quien soy, pero llegará, su momento de todas formas no me reconocerían a menos de que metiera "la pata" cosa que no creo hacer, bueno será mejor que tome mis cosas, si quiero ver como esta ella y llegar a la preparatoria para los trámites.

Después de arreglarse la chica salió de su cuarto y se dirige a la cocina a preparar su desayuno, el vivir en una casa solo tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, la casa es de dos pisos (planta baja, primer y segundo piso), en el primer piso están tres recamaras, una era la suya las otras dos aun que nadie las usa están bien amuebladas cada cuarto con su respectivo baño, un estudio y un cuarto de juegos, en el segundo tenia su pequeño gimnasio, un cuarto de meditación y otro donde tiene su PC. Para trabajos exhaustivos (normalmente siempre prendida bajando todo tipo de música y archivos), en la planta baja a un costado de las escaleras se encontraba la sala con un lindo decorado y su TV. de 50 pulgadas pantalla plana, su play station, su mini-componente y un sin fin de utensilios mas para el entretenimiento; un comedor para 6 personas, una cocina amplia con su mesa para desayunos, al lado el invernadero donde cultiva sus flores favoritas, fuera de la casa se puede apreciar bastante espacio el jardín frontal era grande mas no tanto como el jardín trasero con su alberca.

**7:20am.**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar una pequeña niña sale de su casa con uniforme de la secundaria de Jubann de pelo corto negro-violeta, delgada, su nombre Hotaru Tomoe también conocida como Sailor Saturn, la emisaria del silencio, etc. Sin embargo no por eso deja de ser una niña, caminando lo más rápido que puede para llegar a su destino, pero quien dijo "que el destino no esta escrito", no sabia que ella ya había visto que su destino o el de sus amigos estaba fijado, sumida en su pensamiento que tal vez su destino no estaba escrito, como encontrarse a ciertos chicos de su clase que no la dejan de acosar desde hace tiempo, pero aun con la intención de llegar al dar la vuelta a una esquina ve al pequeño grupo de siempre, esta ves en sus adentro se arrepiente de tratar de cambiar su destino.

**7:15 am. **

Algunas calles, no muy lejos se ve una nube de polvo, una silueta va a toda velocidad con un mapa en una mano tapándole la vista, lleva en la otra una mochila, mientras trata de encontrar en el mapa donde esta la secundaria, las demás personas solo ven como esquiva los obstáculos, salta, gira y se agacha sin detenerse ni un segundo, cuando toma un "atajo para llegar mas rápido" por un callejón. De pronto percibe una presencia que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, se detiene y con los sentidos alertas empieza a buscar, ve en un espacio vació donde están unos siete chicos con uniforme de secundaria y 3 vándalos de la misma edad de ellos rodeando a una persona, la cual no puede distinguir, cuando oye a uno de ellos decir "te dijimos fenómeno que nos las pagarías, chicos sobre ella" al escuchar esto la silueta corre hacia esa dirección.

**7:22 am**.

Hotaru al verlos corre y al llegar a la esquina ve a otro grupo, corre en dirección a un callejón, al ver que en la salida del callejón hay dos chicos, decide regresarse y toma otro camino que estaba dentro del mismo callejón descubriendo que no hay salida al girar ve a todos reunidos que empiezan a acercarse mientras ella retrocede, uno de los chicos empieza ha hablarle.

- ¿Pensaste que habíamos olvidado lo que nos hizo tu padre pequeño monstruo? -- mientras otro le dice:

- ¿Que crees que merezca que le hagamos Ranma? --Dirigiendo su mirada al líder de la banda, un chico alto con una coleta baja de caballo con ropas largadas, no por nada le decían "Caballo Salvaje" mientras este se rasca la barbilla dice-- Pues como somos buenos chicos, es nuestro deber como buenos ciudadanos destruir a toda criatura maldita¿o no opinan lo mismo chicos?-- mientras se truena los huesos de sus manos, los demás sueltan unas carcajadas, algunos toman palos del piso otros de los chicos unas botellas rotas, cada chico se dispersa para tapar toda posible ruta de escape de su victima para dañar al "fenómeno". Por lo que les había hecho hace unas semanas Haruka cuando ella llego y la estaban golpeando para que no siguiera las mismas clases que ellos, pero no pensaron que su "guardaespaldas" fuera muy fuerte por que tuvieron que estar un tiempo en recuperación, algunos de los chicos había empezado su acoso jalándole el pelo y la ropa, burlándose de Hotaru.

Hotaru estaba pensando seriamente no haberle prometido a Chibi-Usa no usar los poderes de Sailor Saturn, de poder usarlos se libraría de situaciones como esta y así no le seguirán atacando así, pero como había dicho Setsuna si lo hiciera ante los ojos de ellos seria mas motivo y habría alguno que dijeran su identidad y empezaría un cambio grave y podría alterar el tiempo, la gente no debía de saber las identidades de ellos, no hasta "Tokio de Cristal". Hotaru estaba rodeada sin posibilidad de escapar y solo le quedaba rezar para que Haruka se presentara como la vez anterior cuando mando a esos chicos al hospital, en esa ocasión le habían roto una costilla y fracturado una pierna, por suerte ella pudo sanar sus heridas por lo que para su suerte no había estado muy bien ya que algunos de la escuela decían en chismografía que ella estaba muy mal cuando llego su "Papi al rescate" jurarían que estaba lastimada y al día siguiente estaba como si nada por lo que no le fue fácil, los días siguientes las clases y los demás alumnos se alejaban mas de ella, para los demás era ella "el fenómeno" un ser que tenían que sacar de la escuela o ser destruida; Ya estaba muy cercas cuando volvió a reír Ranma otra vez, ella se preguntaba como era posible que uno de los chicos que la atacaba tenia el nombre del personaje de su manga favorito uno que la tenia muy bien escondido su colección que se estaba publicando, no era momento de pensar en eso, Ranma levanto la mano para parar a sus amigo de reír.

- Te dijimos fenómeno que nos las pagarías, chicos sobre ella.

Terminado de decir eso suelta el primer golpe que le da en un costado a ella. Hotaru solo puede poner las manos enfrente de su rostro para protegerse lo mejor posible solo siente unos cuantos golpes mas cuando empieza a escuchar gritos de sus agresores, Hotaru solo quita un poco uno de sus brazos que protegen su cara para ver que ocurre, solo logra ver como una chica con pantalones Jean azul y una camisa negra con la leyenda que dice: **"Soy tu peor pesadilla"** y al voltearse atrás tiene otra **"Soy asalta cunas y que!"** Empieza a golpear y mandar a volar a cada uno de ellos. Solo oye decir a Ranma "que demoni.." cuando este es golpeado por una patada en la cara que lo manda a volar dando giros en el aire cuando queda estampado tipo anime en la pared eso casi saca de ella una sonrisa sino fuera por lo que estaba viendo. La chica se movía con mucha velocidad casi no la golpeaban y cuando parecía le entraba uno que otro ataque los paraba con los brazos, o usaba a uno que otro de los chicos como escudo, casi juraría que estaba viendo una película de Jacky-chan pero en versión mujer. Saltaba, esquivaba, tirando al ultimo de ellos con un up-cut terminando así con el.

Aura se aproxima a la chica que esta en el suelo, la observo con mas cuidado y vio que era una niña de aproximadamente 12 a 14 años de pelo corto con un color no tan particular, podía ver que tenia varios golpes en el cuerpo y su ropa esta algo rasgada pero lo que le llano mas la atención eran sus ojos de color violeta oscuro muy raros, pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? eso chicos no te volverán a molestas por el momento.- dijo aura

- Si creo que estoy bien, pero no tardaran otra vez en molestarme, la mayoría de ellos van a mi escuela -- apuntando a los chicos que se estaban levantando, por lo cual Aura se acerco a cada uno de ellos se paro frente al que parecía el líder de la banda, alzándolo con un solo dedo de la barbilla mientras les dice con una voz fría; casi juraría Hotaru que parecía que era la misma muerte la que les hablaba.

- Si vuelvo a verlos molestando a esta chica o alguna persona mas los mato de la forma más dolorosa que desearan no haber nacido.-- El jefe de la pandilla pudo ver en los ojo de esa chica que no exageraba ve los ojos de una asesina que no les daría una oportunidad de vivir mas así que solo dijo -- Vamonos -- y va a amenazar otra vez a Hotaru pero vio que esta chica no jugaba con lo que había dicho. Mientras se levantaban los demás solo escucho como decía ella -- Largo antes que cambie de opinión y los destripe en este momento.-- Solo los chicos sintieron como se enfriaba su cuerpo con estas palabras, ahora sabían mas que nada que la próxima vez no solo saldrían con unos golpes sino que estarían en cajas de maderas descansando.

Hotaru solo podía ver como esa chica les había dicho, casi juraría que ni ella podría hacer algo así, esa chica se volteo y se acerco a Hotaru deteniéndose enfrente de ella, mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, solo pudo ver que era una persona normal, sentía que podía confiar en ella, en sus ojos se podría ver que estaba feliz de ayudar que no la lastimaría, Hotaru extendió su mano para que la ayudara a levantarse, casi podría jurar que la levanto como si fuera una pluma y con una suavidad que no había visto nunca. Ya de pie.

-Gracias -- decía Hotaru -- no me he presentado, me llamo Hotaru Tomoe -- Aura con una sonrisa ayuda a juntar sus cosas que están esparcidas por todo el lugar y le dice:

- Mi nombre es Aura, Aura Velam, mucho gusto de conocerte Hotaru, deberías tener mas cuidado, no es bueno pasar por los callejones, no sabes cuando puedes encontrarte con tipos como esos, ven salgamos de aquí.-- Hotaru solo asistió con la cabeza mientras metía sus últimos libros en la mochila que llevaba.

-Eso chicos de la escuela me habían tendido una trampa cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba entre la espada y la pared siempre me molestan, pero hoy ya no querían ver mas a un fenómeno como yo siguiera en la misma clase.--mientras bajaba la vista al suelo. Aura se acerca a ella casi la abrasaba pero se paro en seco enfrente de ella aunque no era muy alta Aura se inclino para hablarle.

- ¿Porque te dirían fenómeno a ti? No veo nada de raro, claro esta que el color de los ojos son raros pero eso no te hace un fenómeno…--dijo juiciosamente. Hotaru no sabia que decir, vio que el brazo de Aura tenia una cortada no muy profunda pero casi no sangraba se acerco a su brazo y de sus manos salió una luz la cual poso en el brazo de ella sanado su herida, Hotaru se dio cuenta que había hecho de seguro ella no tardaría en atacarla como ellos, mas no espero una reacción así.

- ¡Wow eso si que es sanar rápido, Si tuviera esa habilidad no tendría problema al estar entrenado.-- le dice abrazándola con un ataque de ojitos de cachorro -- ¿Si me enseñarías como hacerlo? Si, si, por fis por fis.-- Hotaru solo podía estar sorprendida, nadie que conociera y había visto su don pensaba que era algo bueno, siempre le decían que era rara, diferente, solo las Sailor habían visto su don aunque varias veces se había olvidado de que era útil.

- Casi nadie cree que sea así, todos los de mi escuela piensan que es algo malo, que por ello soy un fenómeno… qu..e qu..e soy un monstruo...-- bajando otra vez la cabeza.

Aura se le acerca y pone un dedo en la barbilla de Hotaru levantado la cara de ella.- Son unos tontos, no cualquiera puede sanar y mas si es un don y no una técnica de artes marciales.-- suspira -- Si yo lo tuviera ya me hubiera quitado de varios problemas pero... eso no te hace un monstruo, los monstruos matan sin piedad, son tontos y atacan todo lo que es diferente a ellos, son egoísta y envidioso, como esos chicos que te atacaron, así que no pienses que eres un fenómeno o un monstruo, ellos lo son, los monstruos como ellos ensucian y lastiman a gente que es diferente a ellos por que solo así se sienten especiales.

- Mientras siguen caminado, Aura ve su reloj 7:55 am.- Demonios 7:55 no llegare a las clases bueno no quería ir hoy. (n.n) Donde estudias te acompaño hasta tu escuela. -- Hotaru se detuvo un momento, no tenia ánimos de ir, se sentía bien, por una vez se sentía que no quería separarse de esa persona.-- Voy... a la secundaria de Jubann esta a 5 calles hacia esa dirección.-- Aura vio que no tenia muchos ánimos de ir.-- Si quieres te llevo a tu casa, si no te sientes bien. -- Hotaru solo afirmo con la cabeza.

**7:45am**

Mientras tanto una Haruka muy preocupada estaba manejando como la demente más grande a 100k/h en una calle de 50k/h para encontrar a su Hotaru; Michiru le había dicho que Hotaru quería salir sola a la escuela, pero ella no iba a permitir que su "hija" fuera lastimada había estado investigando que eso chicos de la otra ocasión ya habían salido del hospital y que su hija podría estar en peligro toda esa semana pero no espero que Hotaru se fuera mas temprano a la escuela. Se lamentaba por no dormir temprano; bueno peor hubiera sido dejar a Michiru así como estaba con esa ropa que... ejem, bueno no era de pensar eso.

**8:05am **

Daba una ultima vuelta cuando vio a su hija con una chica que la acompañaba hacia su casa, tal vez la llevaba a una trampa, Haruka acelero mas para alcanzarlas no esta dispuesta dejar a su hija con una desconocida. - Hotaru!- Grito Haruka desde su auto, Aura y Hotaru se voltearon. Haruka había parado el auto y había visto como se separaba de la chica y corría hacia ella, la chica que trataba de raptar a su hija podía esperar si trataba de hacer algo ella estaba segura que le ganaría. -- ¡Papa-Haruka! -- Grito Hotaru, mientras se abrasaban, ya en sus manos Haruka iba a decirle unas 2 o 3 verdades ha esa persona. Hotaru viendo que estaba pensando su Padre dijo antes que este hiciera algo que se arrepentiría durante un largo rato (no cualquiera vence a 10 chicos y sale ileso) no dudaba que pudiera ganarle pero no quería que le pasar algo malo a su nueva amiga y Padre.-- Papa-Haruka **esa** chica me salvo de Ranma y su banda.-- Esto paro en seco a Haruka que estuvo a punto de hablar, por suerte alcanzo a entender antes de que metiera la pata.

- Gra… gracias por salvar a mi hija no se como podría agradecerte, --bajando la voz-- cuando vea a eso chicos are puré de caballo --

Aura no sabia si reír o no.

- No hay problema estaba en ese momento por pura casualidad, -- suspira -- iba de paso bueno donde deje ese mapa.-- Sacando un arrugado mapa del frente de la camisa algo grande casi le tapaba la vista.

- Si quieres como compensación te llevo solo dime a donde te dirigías, por cierto mi nombre es Haruka, Haruka Teno'u.

Aura bajando el mapa le extendía la mano, con una sonrisa, no le extrañaba esa conducta, se había dado cuenta que Haruka había al principio mal interpretado la situación si no hubiera sido por Hotaru, talvez ella se lamentaría después por lo que habría hecho.

- Aura, Aura Velam, voy a la preparatoria de Jubann para mi inscripción en ella.

Haruka se acerca al carro acompañado de Aura y Hotaru; Subiendo al carro Hotaru en el asiento del copiloto y Aura al de atrás, dando un aceleron que sube a 80k/h en 1 seg. Para Hotaru no era de extrañarse que acelerara así, Haruka esperaba sorprender a Aura con su destreza al volante pero no espero ver que parecía que estaba acostumbrada a ir en un auto a toda velocidad.

- Llegaremos en 1 minuto, por cierto que te trae por esta ciudad se nota que eres extranjera.-- Aura solo sonríe mientras dice.

- Soy de México, vengo por unos asuntos personales que tengo que arreglar aquí en Tokio, mientras tanto seguiré mis estudios aquí, por hobby.-- Haruka arquea una ceja al escuchar eso.

- ¿Por hobby?

- Emm… he… es una larga historia, (ñ.ñ) pero se resume en que es para practicar mas el idioma, costumbre, etc. cosas así. Tu entiendes. Extender tus horizontes.-- Con una gotota en la cabeza.

- Bueno hemos llegado a la preparatoria, la oficina del director esta en el primer piso subiendo las escaleras a la derecha.

- Gracias, dela que me has salvado me habría perdido en la prepa.-- dice viendo el campo de esta. (O.O) -- Sí que esta algo grande u.u.

- Te acompañaría pero tengo que hacer algunos asuntos, que tengo que atender. >) -- Aura se imagina que tipo de asuntos.

- ¡Nah! No te preocupes por ellos no creo que lo vuelvan a hacer digamos, que la tienen sentenciada. -- Con una sonrisa bástate picara; Hotaru solo podía pensar _que bueno que no paso a mayores…_. Talvez se vuelvan a ver otra vez.

- Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi no sabes como te lo agradezco.

- No fue nada me sirvió de calentamiento que no tuve tiempo de calentar en mi casa. XD

- Bueno nos vemos pronto por aquí cuídate¿ok?

- Sip, igualmente ustedes y tu Hotaru confía un poco mas en ti. ¿Vale? (ñ.n)

- Cuídate Aura, espero verte otra vez.

- Dalo por hecho, _nada esta escrito, todos elegimos nuestro camino a cada segundo._

Levantando la mano y serrando la palma con el pulgar hacia arriba, guiñando un ojo. Haruka arranca el carro a toda velocidad dejando Aura atrás. Mientras ellas se alejan solo se oye un susurro.

- Te encontré, bueno a la dirección. -- Sacando otra ves un mapa, ahora de la preparatoria con todo y aulas XD.


	3. Conversaciones

**Capitulo 2: Conversaciones**

**En el trayecto a la residencia.**

Después del incidente con los chicos, Haruka y Hotaru se dirigieron a su hogar, Haruka estaba pensativa y algo preocupada por lo ocurrido, preguntándose que habría ocurrido si esa chica llamada Aura no hubiera estado allí, aunque su forma de vestir bueno le recordó cuando ella era "**rebelde**" pero no imagino que hubieran ese tipo de camisa con esos slogan. XD

**Residencia de las Outer.**

Michiru estaba algo preocupada no era para menos Setsuna les había dicho que en ese día, los chicos a los que ellas habían dado "**una llamada de atención"** para que dejaren de lastimar a su **hija**, les menciono que ellos esta fecha irían con mas fuerza, esta vez lastimarían muy fuerte a Hotaru; les dijo que seria violada y se rompería temporalmente su mente y mataría a toda persona o ser que sintiera como una amenaza y no seria muy recomendable pues vio cuanta gente moriría por esa situación y seria catastrófico. Hace una semana que les dio esa advertencia. No permitir ir sola a Hotaru ese día, ella les recomendó no decir "ni una palabra de lo que pasara es día" por eso decidieron llevarla toda la semana antes de ese día para así intimidarlos y que no se acercaran a ella, con lo que no contaron fue que Hotaru no le caería en gracia la sobre protección, y que se saldría temprano mas de lo usual para ir, pero Setsuna les había dicho en la noche que Hotaru se levantaría 1 hora antes de lo normal para salir cuando ellas aun durmieran.

- Haruka, por favor Dios que ella aya llegado a tiempo.— Decía mientras preparaba algo de té ya había pasado casi 45min desde que salió Haruka, cuando oye abrir la puerta principal viendo a Hotaru.—buenos días Hotaru-chan ¿porque tan temprano en casa?—decía ella mientras seguía tomando un poco de té, aparentando que **no sabia lo que iba a pasar o ya casi paso** hace varios minutos, le dolía no poderle decir que ellas sabían que iba a pasar.

- Buen... buenos días Mama-Michiru.—decía Hotaru algo apenada, mientras detrás de ella entraba Haruka.

– Hola Michiru hemos regresado, decidí que seria bueno que Hotaru faltara hoy después de lo que le paso.—Michiru levanto la vista desde su taza de té y la deposito en la mesa viendo a Hotaru.

- Que paso Hotaru¿Tiene que ser una buena excusa para no ir a la escuela hoy? O había un examen por lo cual tengas que no presentarse, eso seria malo para tus notas¿no crees?

- No es eso Mama-Michiru fue otra cosa.—mientras se le acerco por detrás Haruka a Hotaru para abrazarla.

- Hotaru por eso me preocupo por tu seguridad, no sabemos que pudo haber pasado (si no hubiera estado esa chica) —Michiru se le acerco a Hotaru de frente viéndola a los ojos.

- Mi pequeña que paso.

- Bueno, lo que paso... —decía viendo el suelo – es que quería ir a la escuela sola por lo que me salir mas temprano, cuando estaba por la avenida vi a varios de la banda de Ranma y pues... les vi que se dirigían hacía mi, así que corrí pero... me metí por el callejón sin fijarme y cuándo iba a la mitad vi a otros 2 chicos en la salida, por lo que me regrese cuando me di cuenta ya estaba acorralada, eran 10 con Ranma, fue cuando él empezó a molestarme y ellos comenzaron asediarme cuando pensé que ya no tenia mas que hacer me agache, empecé a orar para que llegara alguien ayudar mientras cerraba los ojos cuando oí gritos, levante la vista y vi a una chica que me los había quitado de encima.

Michiru quedo sorprendida, cuando empezó Hotaru ella esta atenta alo que les había dicho Setsuna, pero cuando vio a Haruka pensó que había llegado apenas, lo que le sorprendió fue que no fue ella quien la salvo, apenas pudo ocultar su asombro, no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo, cuando Hotaru termino de narrar como fue salvada por una extraña y por que estaba en casa. De hecho tenia varias preguntas para Setsuna si ella, envió a esa chica.

- Así dejamos a Aura en la preparatoria de Jubann y estamos aquí Papa-Haruka.

- Por lo que dices de ella, debió ser muy fuerte para no salir lastimada de esa pelea tan desigual.--decía una voz que venia de las escaleras.

- Setsuna no hagas eso por favor me asustase.

- Buenos días, no tengo la voz tan asustadiza Michiru.

- Claro que no –-decía Haruka sentándose otra vez por que se levanto de golpe cuando oyó la voz de Setsuna.

- Pero así de golpe si sorprende a uno. --respondió Hotaru con algo de miedo --si salió herida ella... solo... que yo sane sus heridas.—nuevamente bajo la vista, como si lo que hizo fue algo muy malo.

- Eso no me dijiste Hotaru.— Haruka la veía con los ojos muy abiertos, por algo así.

- Pero como reaccionó ella ante eso Hotaru --con un deje de preocupación decía Michiru.

- Bueno eso es lo raro ella no pensó que fuera un **fenómeno,** dijo que era algo maravilloso y que si ella tuviera esa habilidad se quitaría muchos problemas con algo así, eso me dejo confundida también no pensé que alguien mas pensara algo así.

- No te sorprendas, hay gente que tiene ciertas habilidades no como las tuyas pero si muy impresionantes, mucha gente por esas habilidades las oculta porque hay gente que no las comprendería, pero como lo has dicho esa chica no te vio como algo malo, si no lo contrario y eso es bueno.

- En serio Mama-Setsuna piensa que si... si, soy alguien de quien no deberían tener miedo.

- Lo mismo dije yo Hotaru tú eres mi pequeña hija y muy especial para nosotros.—decía Michiru abrazándola.

- Bueno Hotaru ve a cambiarte, tengo que prepararme para salir, ya saben las cuantas no se pagan solas.—decía Haruka.

- Eso no dijiste anoche cuando estabas conmigo desabotonado.— Haruka le tapo la boca a Michiru, mientras Hotaru subía las escaleras a su cuarto algo divertida por como fastidiaba Mama-Michiru a Papa-Haruka XD

- Setsuna no dijiste que no habría nadie que ayudara a Hotaru—asomándose por las escaleras para cerciorase que Hotaru entraba a su cuarto para que no las escuchara—fue una suerte que enviaras a alguien para ayudarla y por cierto por que no nos hablaste de ella antes.

- ¿De quien Michiru?

- De Aura por su puesto o ¿no la enviaste tu?

- No, yo no la envié y no había visto que alguien estuviera en ese lugar o cercas de Hotaru para ayudarla, se puede decir que alguien mas estaba cuidándola o fue pura suerte, pero aun así es extraño, hay que vigilar a esa chica.

- ¿Crees que sea una amenaza?—preguntaba Haruka— no lo sé, Haruka no lo sé, pero será bueno averiguar mas de ella. Mencionaste que asistirá en la preparatoria de Jubann, así que verificare su pasado en las puertas, por lo mientras busca una excusa para que la podamos vigilar.--diciendo esto Setsuna sale del cuarto para ir a las puertas del tiempo.

Michiru sé queda observando a Haruka un momento antes de hablar de nuevo.

- Habrá que estar al pendiente de Hotaru, puede que esos chicos intenten volver a molestarla.— menciono Michiru de una forma seria.

- No lo sé, según esa chica dijo que no la volverían a molestar literalmente dijo "digamos que la tienen sentenciada".-- Haruka dijo con una leve sonrisa e inmediatamente se puso seria.

En las Puertas del Tiempo. 

Mientras en la Tierra corre el tiempo a una velocidad, en este lugar el tiempo puede ser un segundo un año o hasta una eternidad y viceversa. Podemos ver a Sailor plutón verificando le pasado, pero hoy se escucha algo que no es muy común en este lugar, la Sailor del tiempo diciendo maldiciones con diferentes idiomas.

- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Todo debió seguir lo predicho, Haruka debió llegar cuando estaban apunto de violarla o cuando ella estaba siendo, no había pensado que tardaría un poco mas, esto es raro nunca había fallado en ver las cosa --movió la llave del tiempo para ver lo ocurrido—¡pero que demonios¿Porque no me muestra ese lapso de tiempo? Esto no me gusta nada tendré que tener mas cuidado, Hotaru debe depender de nosotras no puedo permitir que ella tome sus propias decisiones, tiene que pensar que lo que nosotros hacemos es lo mejor para ella, no debe de dudar. Bueno tengo tiempo para hacer lo que sea necesario. --Diciendo esto ella empezó a trazar un nuevo plan para que todo siguiera su camino, nada debe cambiar lo establecido.

**En el Crown Center.**

Una linda chica rubia con coletas adornadas por dos singulares y curiosos odangos esta acompañada por sus fieles amigas el pensar en como las conoció es curioso pues ninguna es una chica normal a pesar de que viven en una paz "aparente" que les costo trabajo, esfuerzo y mucha decisión ganar; por hoy todas viven al máximo su juventud; Minako jovial e hiperactiva siempre platicando de los ídolos del momento, babeando por cuanto chico guapo se le presente y no perdiendo la oportunidad por conseguir que alguno sea su novio, Makoto excelente cocinera soñando con algún día ser la mejor en su área y no es para menos sus pasteles de fresa con chocolate son deliciosos (los favoritos de Serena) fuerte y tierna de corazón, quien la conoce puede confiar plenamente en ella y saber que siempre contara con su apoyo, su único defecto es que en todos ve una parte del chico que le rompió el corazón (algún día cambiara eso espero), Ami la mas tranquila del grupo es inteligente, callada en algunos aspectos, tímida por "naturaleza" normalmente es ella quien pone a estudiar a Mina y Sere es por decirlo de un modo la guía en los estudios siempre esmerándose en la escuela hasta el momento el único que a podido rivalizar en inteligencia con ella ha sido una estrella fugaz "Taiki Kou" y por ultimo Rei la sacerdotisa del fuego, temperamental como su elemento siempre discutiendo y molestando a la chica de odangos pero dentro de ese mismo carácter esconde la preocupación y sentimientos que tiene por Serena, se preocupa mucho por ella y este día no es la excepción.

- Serena que tienes estas muy callada hoy, normalmente siempre estas como Mina hablando sin parar de puras tonterías. -- dijo Rei después de tomar un sorbo de su malteada.

- ¡Hey! Rei no te pases, no siempre digo tonterías –- se defendió Mina –- Es cierto Sere ¿porque estas tan callada? desde la escuela estas así.

- No creo que sea por el examen de matemáticas –- dijo Makoto – animo cuéntanos que es lo que te tiene así.

- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras para lo que sea por algo somos tus amigas – dijo Ami al mismo tiempo que dejaba de leer un libro de Física.

- Chicas gracias, lo que pasa es que... – baja la vista tratando de buscar las palabras – hoy Darien se fue a América.

- ¿QUÉ? – dijeron todas al unísono – ¿Pero como¿No se supone que se quedaría aquí a estudiar? – esta y más preguntas hicieron las chicas.

- Tú lo has dicho Ami, se supone pero, le llamaron de la Universidad y le dijeron que su lugar aun estaba vacante y si lo quería aceptar tendría que estar allá este martes, por eso mismo partió y ustedes saben que su sueño es ser Doctor y yo no quiero que por mí él no cumpla su sueño lo que me entristece es no haber podido despedirme en el aeropuerto de él.

- ¡Hay Sere! Animo amiga ya veras que pronto volverá, recuerda que ahora estamos en paz – dijo Makoto tratando de levantarle los ánimos a su amiga.

- Si Sere todo estará bien, en esta ocasión no hay ninguna Galaxia que amenace la tierra ni nada por el estilo – Mina hablo con entusiasmo y alegría en la voz.

- Mina quieres callarte esto es serio, acaso no ves como esta Serena y tu sales con tus bromas de Galaxia – le riño Rei – aunque en algo tienes razón hay paz en el mundo nada malo pasara, pronto lo volverás a ver.

- Es cierto al menos en esta ocasión podrán mantenerse en contacto y no será como en el pasado, vamos Serena no tienes porque deprimirte a él no le gustaría verte así, recuerda que no importa la distancia si los dos quieren estarán juntos y todo saldrá bien – Ami también intento animar a su amiga.

- Gracias chicas, tienen razón no debo deprimirme, que seria de mi sin ustedes a mi lado, son las mejores amigas que tengo. – dijo Serena al mismo tiempo que formaba una sonrisa en su rostro, pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta las demás es que su mirada estaba ligeramente turbia. -- ¡Bueno vasta de depresiones, quiero un helado doble de chocolate con fresa!

- No cambias, siempre pensando en comida – Rei le riño

- No es cierto Rei, yo no pienso solo en comida, simplemente es que ahora se me antoja el helado – se defendió Serena.

- ¿Segura que no piensas solo en comida? Que recuerde el otro día me dijo Luna que tú hablas dormida y lo que decías era pura comida¡hasta mordiste la almohada! – contra-ataco Rei con una mirada burlona.

- Eso no es verdad yo no muerdo la almohada, simplemente esa noche no comí – lloriqueo Serena mientras unas lagrimas asomaban por sus ojos cerúleos – Rei tu siempre eres mala conmigo. ¡Buaa! (T.T)

Rei y Serena continuaron con su discusión y a las demás chicas solo les salió una gota tras la nuca y las miraban con resignación pues ninguna de las dos cambiaria, se notaba que era un día de lo más normal para ellas, no podría faltar la típica discusión entre Serena y Rei y como siempre terminaba llorando a mares la rubia de odangos, pero al menos sabían que su amiga estaba de mejor animo.

**Residencia Tsukino.**

Después de estar con las chicas Serena se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en todo lo que tendría que esperar y soportar en la ausencia de Darien; sus amigas tenían razón en un punto, las cosas serian diferentes pues no había ningún peligro asechando en el mundo y Darien estaría estudiando para alcanzar su sueño pero también ella estaría sola, no es que las chicas no sean una grata compañía sino que a veces ella quisiera hablar mas abiertamente, mas desinhibida, sentirse totalmente segura, entretenerse y solo alguien en el pasado la ayudo siempre a que estuviera feliz o al menos que no se desanimara, pero él no estaba aquí mas a su lado porque estaba al lado de su princesa en su mundo cumpliendo con su misión y en cierto modo Serena se sentía alegre por que él y sus hermanos encontraron a su princesa y ahora estarían muy ocupados reconstruyendo su mundo al lado de sus seres queridos y al mismo tiempo se sentía triste porque no tendría a su lado a uno de sus "mejores amigos" porque así consideraba a Seiya su mejor amigo quien siempre confió en ella aun cuando sus hermanos intentaron muchas veces separarlos pero al final todo se arreglo y ella gano un lugar en el corazón de ellos al igual que ellos siempre estarán en su corazón.

- Me pregunto como estarán ellos, que estarán haciendo en estos momentos... – suspiro – algún día volverán al menos a visitarnos, bueno si se les ocurre venir a Mina le dará mucha alegría y no se diga de Ami.

- ¿En que piensas Serena? – decía Luna entrando al cuarto.

- En muchas cosas Luna – dijo Serena volteando a ver a su pequeña gata, consejera y sobre todo amiga – han pasado muchas cosas el viaje de Darien, las chicas intentando darme ánimos, en todo lo que esta pasando incluso comparando. ¿Oye Luna como crees que estén ellos?

- ¿Quiénes Serena? – Luna inclina ligeramente la cabeza por la pregunta de su ama.

- Pues quien mas Luna, me refiero a Seiya y sus hermanos, hace meses que ellos partieron a su mundo pero me gustaría saber como están¿o a ti no te interesa saber como esta Yaten? – dice esto con una picara mirada haciendo que Luna se sonroje.

- Que cosas dices claro que me gustaría saber como están los chicos, pero lo mas seguro es que estén muy ocupados en su planeta así que deja de pensar en eso y atiende tus estudios. – dijo tratando de disimular un poco su sonrojo y a la ves contestando su pregunta.

- Si tú lo dices Luna –dice contestando y tratando de ahogar una risita que le causo el sonrojo de su amiga felina.

**Residencia Velam.**

Después de un largo y agitado día Aura se deja caer en su cama y piensa en todo lo que paso y en el gran descubrimiento que hizo; en la mañana salvo a esa niña Hotaru de esos chiquillos mal criados, luego aun con el mapa y las indicaciones de Haruka se perdió en la escuela así que tardo un buen rato en dar con la dirección, después de entrevistarse con el Director y de entregar a las secretarias sus documentos para estar legalmente inscrita en la preparatoria Jubann salió de esta, total el día de estudios ya lo había perdido y no contaba con el uniforme del instituto y le tardarían unos días en entregárselo, al salir de la escuela decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores y conocer mas la ciudad ya que como extranjera, no tenia la mas mínima idea de por donde empezar así que camino y dejo que sus pies la llevaran por la ciudad y se encontró con una plaza comercial (shoping) decidió entrar y empezó a inspeccionar cada tienda desde la mas pequeña hasta la mas esotérica o la mas distinguida paso por todas las tiendas después de un largo rato comió en una de las cafeterías del lugar y reanudo sus compras, --volteo para ver todas las bolsas que tenia regadas por el cuarto riendo un momento — por Dios que el probarse tanta ropa es cansado después de todo este día amplio su closet con todo eso, pero descubrió su nuevo hobbie "ir de compras" le encanto comprar todos esos conjuntos, zapatos, botas, gabardinas, vestidos, etc; se llevo todo el día en eso, simplemente comprar y escoger que es lo que le sentaba mejor a su apariencia (lo bueno de tener tarjeta de crédito).

- En fin, nunca pensé que esto de compras fuera así de emocionante debería hacerlo mas seguido, bueno quizás otro día por ahora es mejor que me prepare para dormir porque mañana va a ser un gran día y muy interesante – sonrió y su mirada brillo – pronto tendré emocionantes aventuras al menos así siempre a sido cada que estoy en una escuela jejejeje¿Akuma dragoncito de peluche donde te deje?...ah, te encontré bueno ahora si a dormir.

**æÆæÆæÆæÆæÆæÆæÆæÆæÆæÆæÆæÆæÆæÆæÆæ**

(N/A) Lo prometido es deuda"Kitsune Saki" te dije en la madrugada ke lo subia hoy asi ke aki esta, espero tu pinion y veremos si no me da un nuevo blokeo, recuerda ke el fic lo estamos haciendo mi bro y yo... De ante mano agradesco a kienes se allan tomado la molestia de leer esta disparatada historia aunke no e visto RR.u.u ( kreo ke la zorrita de la suerte no esta atenta )


End file.
